Heir of Chaos
by DeltaKyuubi
Summary: This is a Naruto/WH/WH40k cross over also FEMnaru GODnaru. When Naruto is four she gets captured by some drunken villagers and a few shinobi and is tortured for two and a half days. Being Re-Written
1. chapter 1

This is a Naruto/WH/WH40k cross over also FEMnaru GODnaru.  
When Naruto is four she gets captured by some drunken villagers and a few shinobi and is tortured for two and a half days non-stop. At the middle of his third day of rightous punishment she Goes beserk killing everyone in the village.

Chapter 1

'Oh Kami' was all young innocent Naruto could think as they clubbed her over the head. Barely conscious she was swung over a rather brutish looking man's back and whisked away. Groaning slightly she was awarded with another club over the head 'ouch' was the last coherent thought that flashed in her mind.

Waking up in an unrecognisable place was not something Naruto wanted to happen when she opened her eyes, but tough luck that's what she got. She quickly checked her self out and what she found was not good. Naruto was bound, gagged and naked. Struggling in panic her captors were alerted of her state of mind, awake.

"Heh, looky 'ere our demons awake", the man she recognised as the one that carried her when she was smashed across the head earlier. Said, "never knew you were a girl! Demon, just like my little girl, demon! Remember the one you crushed carelessly with your paw, demon!"

'Noooo' Naruto screamed in her head "I didn't do anything, I did nothing' but her wordless screams weren't heard and the man just kept on talking getting more and more enraged.

"Well demon do you remember DEMON! DO YOU" smack the sound being heard all around the room smack, smack, SMACK, SMACK!!

Tears were falling from Naruto's eyes now as her face reddened after each hit from the enraged man.

"No matter, Demon I will make you feel my pain, then all my friends will make you feel theirs" the room suddenly lightened up and Naruto could see it was much bigger than she first thought. It was the about the size of a small theatre, not that she'd ever been it one but she had seen it through the roof window when she was running from a bunch of her wannabe attackers. She could see some of them in the room right now everyone that was in the room was grinning, smirking or just had an evil look on there eye's.

"NOW," the man yelled out, "my turn" he continued smirking evilly as he unzipped his pants. Naruto's screams were loud enough to be heard by surrounding towns and villages yet surprisingly weren't heard at all in Konoha.

Agony is what she felt pure undiluted agony. This had been going on for a whole day now, not that she new that. And she had been raped, cut-up and down right tortured but she persevered.

Another day now she had been there and the villagers had continued to hurt her in ways she had never known. After a while more, a woman with pink hair appeared her face twisted into a sneer. As she was about to start her go a hand grasped her shoulder. It was the old man, the one that everyone respected 'Hokage-sama' everyone called him, the only person that was ever nice to Naruto.

"Please," the old man said his voice riding above all noises in the room where people had been coming and going over the past few days of her torture, "please I'll allow this once, just after you have all done I will have her memories erased and the Kyuubi will surely heal her, so once this is done please be nice to her accept her as one of your own, our own now I will leave."

Naruto just stared at him betrayal visible on her face 'he, he is just like them' she thought 'just like them and I hate them I will kill them' and then words came to her mouth her rage, pain and hate twisted mouth.

"Thy may offendo mihi down, tamen EGO vadum orior oriri ortus, quod ut eventus VOS MOS CADO," (1) she screamed out making everyone stare at her slight amount of fear upon their faces as they saw her face. Twisted not with pain but with rage baring her teeth showing enlarged canines making them appear as fangs her once cute whisker marks jagged and darkened making her appear ever more evil.

Then a feeling surrounded them a feeling that hadn't been felt in four years fear pure agonising fear. Suddenly Naruto burst from her bindings panting with rage. Jumping to her feet she stared at them, her torturers the ones she would have dead as they would have her so.

As she approached them slowly a great multi-coloured aura appeared her twisting, turning, exploding, imploding all at once the energy burst from her at great speeds kill several of the villagers, shinobi and the Hokage himself.

Splattering the area with their bodies parts and blood it rained down gore "VOS MOS CADO!" she screamed with insanity in her voice.

More energy balls flew of her slamming into the rest of the people making their bodies rain down upon the floor sending a lager energy ball the whole building exploded. With debris, bodies and blood falling around her and an aura of death and destruction on her, she looked like the Chaos Gods themselves.

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha killing everyone she saw, destroying buildings ending lives, It made her feel stronger as if she was gaining power from destruction. Her wounds had gone her hymen having healed you would never know that she had been raped, apart from obvious mental damage which could not be healed that easily.

After slaughtering everyone in the village, human or not Naruto started down the exit road but before long her view started splitting she was seeing two things at once. On one side she could see herself walking down the road, past the gates to the once great Konoha. Yet on the other side she could see herself walking down an extremely damaged sewer with dripping and busted pipes rotted bricks and crumbling walls.

Shaking her head Naruto felt her vision clear up again and she was walking down the dirt road exiting Konoha.

After walking non-stop for several days she realised she was going to have to stop soon. Stumbling and covered in blood she collapsed on the side of the road still naked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up was yet again not a pleasant experience for young Naruto as she realised she was not where she fell. Looking around she was pleasantly surprised to find that there was no one around; but was also pretty upset to find that she was in a sewer getting up she realised she was still not in clothing deciding to do something about that as soon as possible she was extremely shocked when the energy that she had used to destroy Konoha the day before materialised before curling around her and taking shape of a skin tight black latex like material that covered from her neck to finger tips, to the end of her toes.

Getting over the shock of seeing her new clothes making powers she decided to play around with that feature later. Taking a few steps she was pleased that her article of clothing didn't inhibit her movement before shooting of what she felt was a brisk jog but would have made a chunnin collapse before long.

'That's it I'm lost aren't I' Naruto thought as she turned what she felt was the millionth corner only to find herself before a giant cage which was locked by what appeared to be a piece of paper. 'Well a piece of paper that an effective lock' the thought before taking a closer look at it and seeing the Kanji for seal. "A Fuinjutsu it appears to have been used to seal something into there and logic shows that this must be my mind," Naruto said quickly, "what, huh what did I just say?, it's like all of a sudden knowledge has appeared in my brain".

"It's the powers of a lesser Chaos god kid" a rough voice said

Turning she saw in the cage a man who looked to be around his early thirty's wearing was appeared to be suit made completely from metal. It looked like it was a ton and there was a weird design on the left pauldron, it was a skull and had arrows going from it in every direction. The suit, if it could be called that was a dark reddish colour with golden out lines and more pictures of that weird symbol and to top it all of he was a stunning eight foot tall.

"Who are you" Naruto said backing away slowly, even though he was sealed in that cage her past experience with men had left her with quite a big distrust an fear of men.

I'm Lucifer of Chaos Undivided at your service," the man said, "and you, you are the chosen one."

"Chosen one?" Naruto questioned curiosity leaking into her voice.

"Yes," Lucifer said, "Chosen by the very Chaos gods themselves to be their successor, their heir."

"How do you know that I am this… heir?" Naruto asked

"You can use a Chaos god power, deaths knowledge, by killing a person or being you will have all their knowledge their skills their abilities all you need to do is sleep after killing them," Lucifer spoke with certainty, "and if that isn't enough, you will understand the original language, called 'Latin' by its later re-discoverers"

"Can you prove it" asked Naruto although she had realised that she was this 'Chosen one' she just wanted to know more.

"Yes I can I will say the prophesy of the chosen one in Latin and you will understand it," Lucifer said, "okay here it is, in mensis of ten illic vadum exsisto a parvulus a parvulus of electus ut patesco chaos futurus heir of chaos , gender est of haud sollicitudo ut is could exsisto utriusque ut chaos est utriusque par quod iniquus talis est suum décor"

"Upon month of ten there ford to emerge a child a child of chosen when to be laid open chaos to be heir of chaos, gender is of no concern when this could to emerge both when chaos is both equal and unequal of such a kind is its beauty" Naruto translated without a thought, eyes widening with amazement.

Lucifer just answered with a great smile before falling to his knee kneeling before her "see you are the chosen one of Chaos"

"Yes, yes I am," Naruto just said before staring at him silently for a few seconds, "now get up, I shall release you Lucifer."

After saying this Lucifer quickly got up Before Naruto Leaping up to the paper seal which was over sixty metres up, then ripping it off before falling down and landing cleanly with out a noise.

Naruto then closed her eyes before opening them to find she was once again on the side of the road, naked. She made a small squealing noise after noticing her current attire or lack of. Lucifer hearing her make a noise looked at her before quickly looking away a slight blush on his weathered face.

Naruto then concentrated on the power she had used so much of lately 'the Warp' she heard in her mind. Concentrating on the warp she was surprised when she didn't need to in just came to her like and extra limb but as easy using a single finger. She then pictured the skin tight latex-y clothing she had in her mind before the same thing happened as before and she now had proper attire for a future Chaos god. 'Heh Chaos god I could get used to that' she thought.

Giving her limbs a slight stretch she looked up at Lucifer who was amusing himself by looking at a pair of birds. Using the warp she blasted the birds before blowing her finger like a pistol. Lucifer just regarded her with an amused expression keeping himself at a respectful distance as Naruto wasn't ready to have anyone let alone a man near her just so quickly after her torture. They started to walk down the road.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"So?" Lucifer questioned.

"What do we do now?" She said before stopping her pace and looking at Lucifer.

Noticing that his future god was no longer following him he turned around to answer her question "well we could go to the Realm of Chaos or we could conquer this world then go to the Realm of Chaos"

"Hmm," Naruto thought, "I don't know we'll wait a week before deciding"

"Yes, that is a good idea Princess"

"Princess?"

"It's a term of respect, what wrong do you want me to call you something else?" Lucifer said

"No, no I like it Princess, has a certain ring to it," Naruto said slightly happy with the nickname much better than 'monster', 'Demon' and 'mistake of nature' even if the second one was close it still hurt before she knew what was going on, " so where shall we go?" she continued.

"I know of a Hot Springs Motel near here about four kilometres off, would you like to go their?"

"Yes," Naruto decided, "we'll stay there for a week before I decide".

"Okay then Princess" Lucifer said before just standing there.

"Oh and Lucifer" Naruto said.

"Yes Princess?" Lucifer asked

"Lead the way"

"Oh of course" Lucifer said slightly embarrassed before heading of in a north- westerly direction.

"That's back to Konoha"

"Ah hah"

The End of my first chapter did you like it and I'm making a vote

Should they conquer the Elemental Countries or go to the Realm of Chaos

And here are the Translations

Ill also show the power levels next chapter

(1) Thy may offendo mihi down, tamen EGO vadum orior oriri ortus, quod ut eventus VOS MOS CADO

This means Thy may stumble me down , nothwithstanding I ford rise , and when outcome YOU WILL PERISH

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Warhammer or Warhammer 40000

Chapter 2

The sun was up; it was a shining yellow, an annoying yellow. Naruto opened quickly her eyes which over the past week had changed to an amazing rose red colour. Getting up into a sitting position on her bed she blew a stray ice blue/blonde bang of hair. Stretching her arms she was pleased to see that finally all signs of abuse were gone from her body she was 3'7 tall had light muscles not unlike that of a sprinter and also had a lean frame that promised beauty in the future.

Stepping out of her bed she reflected over the past week since Konoha's complete annihilation.

Flashback

"_So Lucifer are you sure the hot springs are this way?" Naruto said in a humoured voice._

"_Yes, absolutely" Lucifer answered_

"_Good, good," She said, "now all we have to do is get more presentable clothing."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your wearing a ton of steel and I'm wearing practically nothing at all, not suspicious we'll fit right in" she said sarcastically._

"_Heh, Heh right then 'ill teach you how to summon minions and create wargear from the power of the warp"_

"_Really," Naruto said stunned, "can you show me right now?"_

"_Sure, let's just find a clearing away from the road and start your education on the warp and its powers"._

_After he finished speaking both Naruto and Lucifer disappeared in a short burst of speed before quickly re-appearing in a clearing not to far off. Sitting down in a mediative position Lucifer started to speak._

"_Okay Princess I suppose you know how to access the warps power, right?" He asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Good, now first I'll explain you PL or power level. Your PL is your added up power from every little thing you have from strength to knowledge in techniques, got it"_

"_Yes I see, so if I have the knowledge to caste a fire ball but not the energy to use it I would still have the power from that knowledge right?"_

"_Correct, now due to your Chaos god power of absorbing the knowledge that grants power of a being that you have killed, so for example when you killed the Hokage you gained all the powerful knowledge that he had like his Jutsu's how to use and activate chakra his Tiajutsu Styles and even the knowledge of how to get his summon contract all though I highly suggest you don't get the monkey contract as you did kill there last summoner plus there not a very big contract anyway, got all that?"_

"_Yes Lucifer" Naruto answered._

"_Great, now as I was saying while you have the knowledge of his Jutsu's and Tiajutsu style you can yet use them," Lucifer informed, "yet, the more you use the warp the more your body is able to use your accumulated knowledge, hmm how do I say this ah, I guess you could say that as you use the warp in uses your knowledge and trains your body so you can eventually use that knowledge"_

"_So, your saying the more I use the warp the stronger my body gets which means I'll be able to use my knowledge making me even more stronger" Naruto confirmed._

"_Yes, anyways and so you know the warp will be able to make you stronger quicker than it would others considering you're the chosen of Chaos"_

"_Great"_

"_Yes, now I will teach you how to summon minions and wargear from the Realm of Chaos"_

"_Let's get started then" Naruto said eager to summon some minions to do things for her._

"_Yes Let's, right anyway you allready have basic concept of summoning due to that metal thread suit your wearing"_

"_Metal thread?"_

"_Yes it's actually of Tau and Imperium design when they joined force completely during the 44th millennium"_

"_Cool, so can we continue with summoning?" Naruto asked_

"_Of coarse princess, now fell the warp twist it but don't grab It. now bring it now just your hand"_

"_Ok," Grunting slightly a bead of sweat dropped from her brow as a purple aura sprung up around her before she twisted it to just her hand, "got it!"_

"_Great, now it will only be hard the first time the rest of the times it'll be much easier, now think of what you want to summon then slam your hand onto the ground"_

"_Okay," Naruto said before thinking 'I want a familiar that will help me fight if I need it and I want it to be inconspicuous'. Naruto then slammed her hand into the ground the warp energy expanded for a second before it burst making a large sphere shape before disappearing leaving a complete monstrosity in its place it was a pinkish colour with tentacles coming out from everywhere it had a giant gaping mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that looked ready to tear someone apart._

'_Wow that sure is inconspicuous' Naruto thought before it immediately started to twist and turn, the warp energies become obvious around it before forming a sphere around the monster. The sphere which contained the monster then shrank to about the size of a small dog it grew what appeared to be a tail four legs a head its eyes became visible, they were green with slits instead of pupils, it then started to grow a light bluish and purple tinged fur. All in all it was one awesome… Cat?_

End Flashback

Yes she had been surprised it was a cat, Naruto suspected it would be a Dog, a rabbit hell even a fox but not a cat. But even so she was happy with her cat she had named it Steven even though it didn't have a gender Steven just seemed to suit it. Hearing a yip she looked over to see her cat walk over to her. Yes just like it being a cat, yipping instead of meowing was surprising but Naruto liked that it make Steven unique-er.

Calling out to Steven the creature quickly sprinted before running up her pj's that she had summoned from the warp. Which yet again made her remember when she first started summoning clothing.

Flashback

"_Ok now that you have summoned a minion you should now start summoning other things as well so you can get a bit of practice" Lucifer told her._

"_Ok then" Naruto said before concentrating on the warp once more deciding to summon all sorts of things to get the practice. 'hmm ok I want a beautiful dress worthy of my greatness' deciding not to slam her hand onto the ground she wasn't that shocked that the dress formed on her just like the Metal thread outfit she wore before. Looking at her self she decided to summon a mirror so she could see herself better. After summoning the mirror she got a good look at herself as she looked she couldn't help but notice while the clothing was very beautiful it just didn't suit her so she decided to summon something else. After a while she had summoned quite a few different clothes but she couldn't decide. Thinking for a second she decided to go for a simple yet elegant kimono after summoning it she looked at herself. She was wearing a simple yet elegant kimono like she had wanted she then noticed the design, it was covered in pale pink petals that look very pretty in her opinion it also reminded her a certain kill she got back during Konoha's annihilation,_

_Flashback in a Flashback_

**Warning Brutal**

_Walking along killing people got rather boring after a while so Naruto decided to spice it up a little. Using the warp she started to destroy key area's of buildings so they would fall and squash people. Hitting a chimney with an energy ball it fell and crushed a man as he pushed a small pinked haired girl out of the way._

"_Noooo! Daddy" the little girl screamed._

"_Walking up to the girl she discovered that the man had survived, barely conscious she decided to enhance the mans suffering by killing the girl that he had saved, right in front of him. Picking up the little girl with her enhanced strength was easy even though the little girl was the same size. Holding her up by the neck she looked at the man directly in the eyes before turning and looking at the girl again. Spreading the girls legs she shoved her hand right into her, now holding the girl up above her head with her underdeveloped vagina forcing her arm right in the girl she started to bounce her up and down thrusting with her hand. The man had a look of pure horror on his face, Naruto just smiled. As Naruto started bouncing with more ferocity a ninja, a jounin by appearance leaped at her lightning covering his hand, he exploded before getting close, the cause a purple ball of energy. After Naruto killed the man, the girl she was slowly killing got over the shock of her torture and started to scream. After that Naruto reached right in ripping through organs and flesh before reaching her heart then lowering her hand she pulled and push so the girl slid of her arm onto the ground just laying there with a look of extreme pain on her face, the little girl was dead. Naruto then turned towards the partially crushed and dyeing man before saying one thing._

"_That's what you did to me" he died screaming._

_End Flashback in a Flashback_

**End Brutal Scene**

'_Ahh good times' Naruto thought while looking at her kimono 'I'll keep this one now, to summon something else' concentrating on summoning some more minions she was surprised when nothing happened._

"_Hey Lucifer," she yelled out, "how come I can't summon anymore"_

"_Because you haven't dismissed all your past summons that you aren't using" Lucifer stated clearly. _

"_What do you mean," Naruto asked, "why would I have to dismiss my other summons?_

_Lucifer sighed "because, you remember when I said out your PL right?"_

"_Yes" she answered_

"_Yeah well it's like this, your all together power is PL but your PL has another use, its how much you can summon a one time"_

"_So I can only summon a certain number of things at one time?"_

"_Yeas and no, what I mean is that every thing costs an number of 'points' like your cat it costs seventy points whilst that Kimono which looks pretty but is made from metal thread and it repairs it self so it cost 50 'points', that mirror 10 'points' and heaps of other clothing you haven't dismissed yet. So if you want to summon other things dismiss that mirror and the clothing you aren't wearing by concentrating on the warp and what you want to dismiss"_

"_Okay" after dismissing the stuff she didn't want Naruto then spent several hours using the warp and summoning and dismissing several things bit keeping her cat and Kimono._

_End Flashback_

Walking out of her room Naruto started to walk down the hallway and headed to the balcony that over looked the luscious gardens. Stepping out there she noticed a Busty blonde talking hastily with a brunette with a pig in her arms. Looking around she saw Lucifer in a plain looking set of clothing that were in fact almost a strong as his armour but cost way more 'points' to summon.

Walking over to him he spoke to her.

"So Princess have you decided yet?"

"Yes I wish to"

Disclaimer: Don't own noffin cept meh teddeh waaaghh!! (cries) so Unhappy!!

Chapter 3

"Stay," Naruto said, "we will stay and add the Elemental countries to the dominion of the warp, and I will make it the place of my throne"

"Excellent choice my Princess, but first I believe we should take a year before we start so you can get your power level up to that of at least Horus was before his defeat against the False Emperor"

"And what was his power level might I ask" Naruto asked arms crossed standing in a no nonsense position.

"His power level was 3000," Lucifer answered, "but most of his power came from knowledge so you could actually stand up to him right now, but he was a much better strategist and was more much better with technology because Shinobi in this dimension don't use advance technology"

"Oh, right, what I don't get is that since I have the knowledge of all Konoha all their Jutsu's and soon with using the warp so much ill have all their blood line, so how come I don't have that high power level"

"Because knowledge of techniques give you next to nothing in PL but tactics and how to use weapons that gives you lots of PL" Lucifer answered.

"Oh, so where shall we go then" Naruto asked.

"We will go to our connection to this world the ones that are capable of summoning daemons"

"And who are they?"

"Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki, your mother"

"M-my mother b-but isn't she d-dead?"

"No"

"Then why wasn't she there for me?" Naruto asked in an upset tone.

"Because she was banished from Konoha because she tried to help you and she wasn't strong enough to take you with her so she is setting up a base for us to stay at" Lucifer told Naruto while trying to sound re-assuring.

"Just ANOTHER thing to HATE! Konoha for" Naruto grunted out in Fury.

"Yes, another, but now we must leave and find Orochimaru who will lead us to Madara who in turn will lead us to your mother and as they lead us to our goal we will kill and train along the way, okay"

"Okay" Naruto agreed.

They just stood there for about half a second before the argument between the blond and brunette with the pig in her hands.

These are the power levels of every one

Genin: 50 PL

Chunin: 100 PL

Jounin: 175 PL

Kage: 250 PL

Naruto: 700 PL

Lucifer: 1500 PL


	2. note

I've decided to give this story up for adoption because i cant seem to be able to take care of it any more.

please contact me if you wish to do so


End file.
